Teddy and the Baby
by hannahdaspannah
Summary: A six year old I'm guessing his age here Teddy Lupin's reaction upon first hearing from Harry about Ginny's pregnancy with James. An idea that came to me when I was supposed to be concentrating on my work & wouldn't go away till I wrote it down!


Early one morning six year old Teddy Lupin lay in his bed at his godfather Harry's house sleeping when he was awakened by a shout from Harry's wife Ginny. Teddy had noticed Ginny had been a little off colour lately but Harry had assured him it was just a bug that would go away soon.

Teddy heard Harry running to their bathroom and feeling a little worried himself got out of bed and followed his godfather. Harry and Ginny were like parents to him, Harry had explained to him about his real parents but to Teddy he and Ginny were his surrogate parents. He hoped Ginny was OK. When he approached the bathroom he saw Ginny was smiling so feeling relieved (she was obviously OK) he went back to bed.

He woke again at a far more sensible time and went downstairs to the kitchen. Harry had his back to the door and was humming to himself as he made his and Teddy's favourite breakfast. His godfather tended to cook breakfast for them as it was agreed by all who tasted it that he did the best cooked breakfasts seconded only by Mrs Weasley. Harry turned round then and grinning served Teddy his breakfast. Teddy grinned back and tucked in hungrily. Having finished he was just about to ask Harry for seconds when his godfather spoke first. Beaming he said "Teddy I've got some fantastic news for you, I'm going to be a dad!"

The grin slid off Teddy's face and suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore. He slid off his chair and walked out of the kitchen then ran up to his room. When he got into his room he burst into tears. To him Harry was his dad by everything except blood, from Harry's words though it seemed he no longer viewed Teddy that way now that he was getting a biological son or daughter. What if Harry no longer wanted Teddy in his life. Teddy didn't know what he would do without his godfather.

After a while he heard a knock on his door, he knew who it would be but didn't answer. He heard Harry open the door and felt him sit down on the bed. The next moment he was in Harry's arms and crying even harder. Harry rocked him gently and rubbed a soothing hand on his back, eventually Teddy was all cried out and he looked up at his godfather.

"Care to tell me what all that was about?" Harry said gently "Y-you don't want m-me anymore, not now you're going to have a baby" Teddy said, tears pooling in his eyes again. "Oh Teddy, my little teddy bear" Harry said pulling him even closer into a hug. "Nothing is ever going to change between us. Teddy you are and always will be one of the most important people in my life" "R-really?" Teddy said looking up at his godfather "Really" Harry said smiling tenderly at him.

"Let me tell you something Teddy" Harry said after a long silence where they had both sat on his bed hugging each other close "The day I met you for the first time I swore to you and myself that I would always take care of you and love you like my own son. Nothing is ever going to change that Teddy, as far as I'm concerned you are my son by everything except blood. Also I'm really going to need some help from the new baby's excellent big brother when he or she is born, do you think you can do that?"

Feeling a lot better from Harry's words Teddy snuggled closer to his godfather and smiling weakly said "Yes I can do that Harry and I think I would like a younger brother or sister to play with"

"Atta boy teddy bear" Harry said "Now I know you want seconds of your breakfast really so we had better head on back down to the kitchen before Ginny eats it all huh" grinning at Harry (who knew him so well) Teddy slid off his bed and holding tightly to his godfather's hand he and Harry walked back down to the kitchen together. "I love you Harry" Teddy said "I love you too my little teddy bear and I always will" Harry said gently ruffling his godson's hair; he knew Teddy was feeling better because it had changed from its natural sandy colour (which it always did when he was upset or very tired) to his favourite bright turquoise.

Together they would be OK. Although Harry wished Remus and Tonks could be there to look after Teddy themselves, no-one should have to grow up without their parents he thought bitterly to himself, he was grateful to them for leaving him Teddy to look after as his own child.

Out in the hall away from Teddy, Harry looked up to the ceiling "Once again I promise you both" he said "I will always look after Teddy and love him as if he were my own child and he will know as much as he wants to about the both of you, his biological parents"


End file.
